My World
by smgirl
Summary: FINISHED! What happens when Suze goes to a haunted camp? Will her life be in danger? I changed the summary
1. Default Chapter

(Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so tell me how it is. Thanx!)

My World

I'm just a normal girl. I have problems like everyone else. Acne, hair problems, friend problems, grades, etc. Any teenage problem. Although, does talking to ghosts go on that list of Teenage Problems? I don't think so. Of course, no one knows about that except me (of course), Father D, and Paul. We're all the same. Mediators, I mean. People that can talk to ghosts and see them. We help them move on after they die. So, if you look past all that stuff, then I really am a normal girl. Don't get me wrong. This "special gift" is okay, but sometimes I wish ghosts wouldn't just appear when I least expect it. Really, the only good thing about this gift is one certain ghost. Jesse. A guy killed by his fiancées boyfriend in the 1800's. You may now wonder. How desperate am I? I'm in love with a dead guy. Not too pathetic, right? Wrong. Also, to make matters worse, he doesn't feel the same way about me. Sure he likes me as a friend, but what girl wants to here, "Let's just be friends," or "You're a great friend" from the guy she loves? I know I don't, but what can I do? We don't have a future together. I'll grow old and become crippled while he'll still be young. Dead but young. Now, you must think I'm having the biggest pity party ever, but I'm really not. Even thought I'm sad about everything (Jesse and my "special gift") I still wouldn't have it any other way. It's my world. And so is Jesse.


	2. Saturday

Saturday

It's finally the weekend! I can stay up late and sleep in. Or so I thought. Little did I know that 5 ghosts would visit me this Friday. I tell you, there is no rest in my life! My parents are also driving me crazy! Andy wants to have a "family time" and mom thinks it's a great idea. At least this is one thing my stepbrothers and me agree on. I wanted to go to the beach with CeeCee and Adam. I'll probably have to sneak out of the house. So, there I was. Hanging half way out the window in my bikini, when all of a sudden there appears Jesse. "Querida, what are you doing?" What did it look like I was doing? I politely replied, "I'm going to the beach, Jesse." "Why are you going out the window and WHAT are you dressed in!" Gosh, sometimes I really hate that his time period was in the 1800's. "It's a bikini Jesse and I'm going out the window because I don't want Andy and mom to see me." So, after I said that I jumped onto the roof and slid down onto the ground. I was soooo glad that conversation was over with. Now, I was finally on my way. The one thing I love about moving here to Cali is the beach. NY was wonderful and I miss a lot of the things there, but I must admit that the beach

tops everything else. Once I reached the beach I could see CeeCee and Adam waiting for me. After I greeted them I laid my towel on the sand. I really needed a tan! People must think I'm a geek because I'm so pale! That's another thing. In NY you really don't have a reason to go out and tan in the sun. Here you do, though. We probably stayed there for about and hour or so, and then I headed home. I knew Andy was probably mad at me (and my stepbrothers if they didn't stay, either). Since I couldn't go through the window I had to go through the front door. To my surprise, the house was empty when I stepped over the threshold. I wonder where everyone is. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. **We went out to eat. Be back around 7:00. Too bad you couldn't come. But you are grounded. Love, Mom.** Great. I should've expected it, though. I guess my stepbrothers weren't as brave as I was to sneak away. Oh well! I might as well go up to my room and start on my homework. I always do it on the weekend because I hate to do it on Friday nights. So, I went upstairs. Only I wasn't alone. No, it wasn't Jesse. I have no clue who this ghost is.

(Author's note: I hope u guys like this. Remember, this is my first fan fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	3. Ghost Stories

Ghost Stories

This ghost was a little boy crying. I mean, he was sobbing! Sure, I've had ghosts that come to me crying, but not like this. Not knowing really what to do, I went over and put my arm around his little shoulders. "What's the matter?", I asked. "I don't know what happened to me. I was in my room playing with my toys when a big loud noise happened and then I woke up, but I could see my body." He started crying even harder after that. So, I asked another question. "What's your name?" "Sam", he replied. "So, Sam, what do you think that big noise was?" "I don't know!" I thought I might as well leave it at that. He was obviously too young and upset to tell me anything. "Well, I'm going to help you." "How?" "I'm going to help you move on." "Okay". He sounded hesitant, though. So, it took me a little while, but eventually he was moved on. I'm glad that's over with. Oh no, I here the door opening down stairs. I guess I better face my punishment. Although, I didn't really do anything wrong. Just saved myself from dying of boredom. So, I went downstairs and talked to my parents. They went to some neat little Chinese restaurant. How exciting. Well, now I have to feed the dog (and Jesse's cat, Spikes), take out the trash, oh yeah, and stay in my room for the rest of the weekend! I guess it's a good thing I already went to the beach, since I won't be seeing any freedom for a little while. But hey, at least I have Jesse! So, after we ate supper (which I can eat downstairs) I went back up to my prison, I mean room. There Jesse was. Sitting on my window seat with Spike in his lap. He was reading one of Father D's really boring books. I sat on my bed and thought about what I wanted to do. So, I turned on the tv. They at least let me watch tv. I turned it to MTV. I love the show Punk'd. Don't ask why. It's just so funny how Ashton can screw with those people's minds. Jesse doesn't like tv much, though. He thinks it's a waste of time but he has his boring book, so it doesn't matter. Since I was so into the show, I didn't notice Jesse come up beside me and sit down. The only way I knew was when Spike followed he hissed at me. I don't know why that cat hates me so much. I'm the one who feeds it. So, I guess Jesse likes this show, too. We stayed like that for about 30 min. By then it was 7:30. It feels like time is moving so slow. Jesse went back to reading his book, so I got a magazine. There was a quiz in it called "How To Tell If He Loves You." If only it was that easy. I did it anyway, just for the fun of it. I think Jesse finished his book, because he stopped reading and was looking at me. I hope I don't have a bump on my face or anything. So, there we were. Just staring at each other. I could have sworn Jesse was about to say some thing, when all of a sudden I heard a knock at my door. Great! Can this weekend get any better? So, I open the door and there's Andy. "Hey Suze". "Hi." What do you want is what I wanted to say. "Me and your mom just wondered if you wanted to come downstairs to play a board game with us. I know it's no fun being stuck in your room." It was fun up until now. I looked behind me to see if Jesse was there, but he wasn't. "Sure", I said. So then I went downstairs to play a boring game when I could have been upstairs listening to Jesse declare his love for me. I love weekends.

(Author's Note: So, how did you like it? I know it's not the best, but work with me. PLEASE REVIEW, SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	4. Vacation

Vacation

Okay, it's Sunday now. The weekend is almost over and I haven't had any fun. Friday 5 ghosts visited me, then yesterday I was stuck in my room until my step dad felt sorry for me and wanted me to play that boring LIFE game with them. Today, once again, I'm stuck in my room. So far Jesse hasn't come. Spike has but all he's done is given me the evil eye. That's great company. It's times like this that I really wonder what's so great about my life. Father D and Paul don't have a problem with there gift, so why should I? Of course, Father D likes it and Paul thinks it's a big game. Which he prides over so much. It's sickening. Anyway, I think I'll go downstairs and get a snack. So, as I was going downstairs, I heard mom and Andy talking. I think it's about me, too. What more can they have in store for me? "I just don't think she's happy right now," I heard mom say. "Well, what do you think we should do about it?" Andy said. "Maybe she needs a vacation, just to get away from school and whatever else is bothering her." "I guess that sounds okay, as long as we get one of her friends to get her make up work." Oh boy! I get to go on a vacation! I can get away from my annoying family and Paul! Hopefully no ghosts will follow me. I doubt that'll happen, though. But who cares? I'm going on a vacation! So, I went into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face. Dopey was at the table reading a magazine when I walked in. "Why do you look even more retarded than usual?", he asked. I didn't even answer because I was on Cloud 9. So, I went back up to my room with a bag of chips. There was Jesse, sitting on the window seat reading that stupid book again. I went over and sat on my bed eating my chips. "Hello, Susannah," he said. "Hi, Jesse." What a conversation. I thought I might as well tell him about my trip. "Guess what? Mom and Andy are letting me go on a vacation for a little while. Isn't that great!" "Where are you going?" He didn't sound too thrilled. "I'm not sure yet, but at least it's a vacation!" All of a sudden there was another knock on my door. I hate how I'm always having visitors. So, I opened the door and there stood mom and Andy. I bet they're going to tell me about my trip! Jesse disappeared, like he always does. Mom led me over to my bed and sat down beside me. "Suze, me and Andy think you've been a little sad lately, what with moving and having to get use to a new school and all. So, we thought you might like to go on a vacation. How does that sound?" I tried to sound surprised. "That's great! Where am I going?" "Well, we thought you might like to go to a camp. We've already signed you up and everything. Doesn't that sound like fun?" A camp? You've got to be kidding me. I was thinking a cruise. Not wanting to hurt there feelings I said, "Oh, yeah. That sounds like fun." "Great! I knew you would love it! Here's the pamphlet to look at. We'll see you downstairs in about 45 min. for supper." So, after they left I took a good look at the pamphlet. Camp Oaks. I've heard of this camp before. I can't remember how but I have. That's when it hit me. Father D had told me that in the early 90's, a young girl had gone missing. They found her body a week later in the woods behind her cabin. They thought she had been strangled. Ever since then her ghost has been haunting the camp. Or so people think. Weird messages like "Always look behind you" have been written on the mirrors and people have said they can here screams at night. Great. A haunted camp and I get to go there.

(Author's Note: What do you think? Any changes I should make or should I add anything? Please review and tell me!)


	5. Camp Oaks

Camp Oaks

I knew this camp would be weird when I first read the pamphlet. I guess I forgot to mention that this camp is for home schooled children. I didn't even know they had camps like that. It just seems weird to me. I guess they let me in because they don't have much business since it's haunted. Maybe it's really not haunted and Father D was wrong. I think I might call him up and find out.

"Father D?", I asked.

"Yes, this is he. Is that you Susannah?"

"Yep, it's me. I need to ask you a question. Remember that camp you told me about when I moved here? Camp Oaks? Is it really true that a girl was murdered there?"

"Yes, Susannah, that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well, mom and Andy have this great idea that I need a vacation. Which I do but they chose Camp Oaks for me. I was just wondering if that rumor about it was really true."

"Yes, I believe it is. I know someone that works there and from what he tells me, it definitely is haunted. Just look at it this way Susannah. You might be able to help this ghost move on after all these years. It's a great experience!" Yeah, sure it is. I think I've learned enough about this camp.

"Well, thanks for the info., Father. I'll probably be gone a week, so don't miss me too much."

"Well, it won't be as exciting around here that's for sure."

So, I hung up after that. I guess the camp really is haunted. Well, I hope the ghost stays out of my way. The least I can do is make the best of everything and that includes NO GHOSTS!

Well, I guess I better start packing. I leave tomorrow. I already told CeeCee and Adam about the trip. They agreed with me that it sounds stupid. CeeCee promised she would get my homework for me. So, I wonder what I should pack. Clothes, toiletries, and makeup I guess. I'll have to make sure to pack my cd player and a couple cds. That might help me a little.

I just remembered! I still have to tell Jesse. He knows I'm going on a trip but he doesn't know where. I guess I'll tell him after dinner. I should probably enjoy this meal, since the camp's food is probably a nightmare itself. I better go eat before they send someone up after me.

Well, there's Jesse on the window seat like usual. I guess now's better than ever to tell him.

"Jesse? I need to tell you something."

"What is it, querida?" I wish he wouldn't look at me with those clear, brown eyes. Come on, you can do it Suze!

"Well, remember that vacation I told you about? Well, I'm going to Camp Oaks. It's a week long but it's only like 3 hrs. away." He looks okay about it. Why isn't he upset that I'm leaving?!

"Well, I hope you have a good time, Susannah," he said and went back to reading that book. Great, he doesn't even care! What was I worried about anyway? Well, I guess I might as well watch some tv before bed time. That might cheer me up a little.

Morning came too soon. Mom and Andy are now driving me to the wonderful place where I will spend a whole week. I can hardly contain my excitement! At least it's a 3 hr. drive and I have a little time to prepare. I took out my cd player and popped in one of my favorite cds. Now I can drown out mom and Andy's boring conversation on how to make an omelet. Like that's even important. I might take a nap. I couldn't sleep too well last night, knowing what today would bring.

"Suze, we're here!" I awoke to my mom's voice. What a great way to wake up. I sat up in my seat and looked out the window. What I saw didn't surprise me much. There was a small log cabin right in the middle of a yard that had no grass what so ever. A tire swing was tide to a tree that looked like it could fall any minute. In the background behind the small log cabin were 2 even smaller log cabins. I guess that's where I will sleep. On farther in the background behind those 2 cabins was a lake beside some woods. That was seriously all there was. That pamphlet must have been made a long time ago. It was at least a little more interesting than this. No wonder no one comes here anymore. So, we got out and made our way up the old steps of the first log cabin. Before we opened the door, out came a plump lady with really frizzy hair.

"Welcome to Camp Oaks! My name is Lisa and I'm the camp counselor. We're so glad you could come here! Let me show you around a little. But watch your step. We've had a lot of geese fly threw lately and we haven't gotten around to cleaning the yard up yet. Okay, right this way!" Great!

(Author's Note: Okay, so I think it's really coming along. In the next chapter she's going to meet her room mates and really start the whole camp thing. It should be interesting. Please keep reviewing!)


	6. Midnight Visitor

Midnight Visitor

After Lisa gave us the grand tour, she showed me where I would be staying. We went over to one of those log cabins. They looked like they were about to collapse just like that tree out in the front yard. We made our way up the steps into the cabin. I noticed that as we opened the door, a mouse ran out as quick as it could. Was I the only one who saw that? I guess so, since mom and Andy aren't even paying attention. I doubt Lisa even cares.

The cabin was very small inside and only had 4 rooms. Three were bedrooms that had 4 beds in each and then one bathroom. I wonder how many girls there are since we only have one bathroom. We went into the first room which looked even more terrible than the entrance. It had faded curtains over windows that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in about two years. The beds were very small and had cobwebs all over them. That was pretty much all there was. I'm serious! I can't imagine how someone could survive in here!

"Well, this is where you'll be staying, Susannah. You have 2 other room mates. There haven't been too many people join us this year, so it's a smaller group than usual," said Lisa. I wonder how the 2 other room mates like this.

"Your room mates, Ann and Leah, will be back soon. They went to get a snack from the vending machines in the main lobby."

"Well, Suze, I guess we'll be going now. Be good and have fun! We'll see you Sunday at 2:00!" After she said that, mom hugged me. It's not like I'm going away for a whole month or anything.

So, after they left with Lisa, I started to unpack. I didn't bring too much. Just the basic things. After I had put everything away, I heard footsteps and voices on the porch. That must be Ann and Leah. They walked in laughing but stopped when they saw me. We just stood there looking at each other. Maybe Lisa didn't tell them about me and now they're wondering why a strange girl is standing in their cabin. I spoke up first.

"Hi, my name's Suze. I'm your new room mate."

"Oh yea, we forgot you were coming. I'm Ann and this is Leah. Welcome to Camp Oaks." Ann was kind of short with curly, blonde hair. Leah was very tall with long, black hair. I guess they were sizing me up, too, since they just kept looking at me. Then Leah spoke up.

"Well, it's almost time for our first activity. Are you ready?"

"That depends. What exactly is it?"

"We get to go on a scavenger hunt in the woods. All you need are your sneakers."

I hate scavenger hunts! Now I'm being forced into one. Oh well! I followed them out the door.

That was the most stupid scavenger hunt ever! The clues were so obvious and it only lasted for 20 min! At least it's over. Now it's time for lunch. I can't even begin to imagine what the food's like here. Me, Ann, and Leah headed down to the cafeteria. When we walked in I could tell that the food would be terrible. It smelled like rotting eggs!

"It's better than it smells," said Ann. Well, yea. She's used to it. So, we got in line (which was very short). It didn't take long until we had our food. It was some kind of mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Only it didn't look like that. I can't even begin to describe what it looked like. I held my nose the whole time while trying to eat that so called "food". Ann and Lean didn't have a problem with it, though. They were chatting away about boys and shopping. So, I just sat there listening to them while telling myself to swallow every bite. After about 30 min. of lunch, it was time to head back to our cabin.

Bed time came really fast. Ann and Leah wanted to stay up and play Truth or Dare, but I told them that I had a really bad headache and had to go to bed. It worked, too. I couldn't fall a sleep, though. I just laid there in the dark listening to Ann snore. I never knew a girl could snore that loud! I'm surprised Leah's still a sleep. I was just about to fall a sleep when I thought I heard a noise outside on the porch. At first I thought it was a racoon or something, but it sounded like foot steps. My curiosity got the best of me, so I went towards the front door. I opened it really fast and looked outside. No one was there, though. I stepped outside into the dark and looked around. Nothing was there. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing. I was just about to turn around when some one grabbed me from behind and put there hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was too muffled. Then everything went black.

(Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? I know, it's a cliff hanger but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens! Don't forget to review!)


	7. A Little Investigating

A Little Investigating

When I woke up I was in my room. Ann and Leah were looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Thank God you're okay, Suze!" cried Ann. She gave me this huge hug while Leah stood there crying.

"We were so worried that you had a concussion!" Leah finally managed to say between sobs. I couldn't exactly remember what happened. I heard a noise and went outside to see what it was. Then someone grabbed me and knocked me out. That didn't make much sense, though. Why would someone be outside at midnight and why would they want to hurt me? This camp is not what I expected. It's worse.

"We were about to get Lisa, but she's always grumpy if you wake her up before she's fully awake," Leah said. She was finally calming down now that she could tell I was okay.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. I just have a bad head ache, that's all. By the way. How did you guys exactly find me?"

"We heard a knock on the door. We went to answer it and we found you laying there on the porch. We didn't really understand why you knocked. We thought maybe you had fainted or something, but then you wouldn't respond to anything. So, we don't exactly know what happened. Do you?" I didn't know what to tell Ann. I have no clue what happened.

"Well, I heard a noise on the porch and I thought there was someone out there. So, I went out onto the porch but didn't see anyone. I was about to come in when all of a sudden someone grabs me and then everything goes black." It sounds pretty freaky now that I can actually think about what happened. This was supposed to be my vacation and someone knocks me out. This would never have happened on a cruise. Leah's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why would someone want to harm you? That makes no sense." Tell me about it. All I know is I'm going to find out what's going on around here. I thought I might as well ask Leah and Ann a few questions since we're on the subject.

"So, how long have you guys been going here?"

"Well, I've been here for 2 years and Leah's been here for 3. Why?"

"Have you guys ever seen anything weird or heard anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. What are you saying? That this place is haunted or something?" Leah and Ann started laughing at that. Maybe it's not so funny, though. What Father D said came back to me all of a sudden. I had tried to forget about the ghost that might haunt this camp, but I guess I can't deny it now.

"Well, I was just wondering since this happened tonight. Don' worry about it. I'm really tired, so I think I'll go back to sleep now. Good night." Maybe in the morning I could ask Lisa a couple questions.

I woke up the next morning to a scream. Now what could be wrong? I sat up in bed to see Leah and Ann standing on their beds, holding each other and looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a MOUSE down there!" they both screamed together. Oh yea! I remember that day when Lisa showed us the cabin and a mouse ran out. I was hoping that was the only one. Since I'm not afraid of mice, I got a bucket from the bathroom and chased it down. I finally caught it and put it outside. Leah and Ann finally came down from the bed.

"That was a close one. I thought we were going to die!" I wonder if Leah has a nerve problem or something. Anyway, I guess it's time for breakfast now. I can't wait.

After breakfast I tracked down Lisa. I really needed to know if there was anything about this camp that was being kept a secret. It could be endangering everyone's lives. I found her in her office. I knocked three times before she finally answered. I opened the door to find her just hanging up from the phone.

"Suze! What can I do for you?" How do I begin? Well, here goes nothing.

"Lisa, I was wondering if you heard about the little incident last night?"

"No, I haven't. What happened?"

"Well, I heard a noise on the porch and went out side. Someone grabbed me and then knocked me out."

"Are you sure you didn't just faint or something?" I think I would remember. I tried to be polite, though.

"Yes, I'm sure that I didn't just faint. Someone hurt me intentionally."

"Well, Suze, if something like this happens again you should come and get me and we'll try and find out what happened. Now, is there anything else?" Why was she just moving this a side like nothing happened? I thought she would at least care a little!

"Well, I was just wondering if anything like this has happened in the past?"

"No, why do you ask?" She said this very quickly, though. Maybe I'm striking a nerve. I'll try and ask a couple more questions.

"Do you know Father Dominic? He said he had a friend that works here."

"Well, I know our employee Dave is friends with some guy named Father Dominic. Actually, if I remember correctly, Father Dominic came here and visited Dave one time."

"Where's Dave at?" Maybe this guy can help me. After all, he's the one who told Father D the camp was haunted in the first place.

"Oh, he's the lawn man. He's everywhere on the acre. You can't look for him now, though. You have crafts in 5 min. Off with you now." Aren't we a little too old for crafts?

After that's over I'll track Dave down. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this.

(Author's Note: Well, Dave is going to be a little strange. I'm just going to warn you. Keep reviewing!)


	8. Consider Yourself Warned

Consider Yourself Warned

Crafts are finally over. I mean, how much can you do with popsicle sticks? Little kids think it's exciting but when you're 16, it's just plain stupid. At least I get to talk to Dave now. I don't really know where to start looking, though. Lisa said he could be anywhere on the acre since he's the lawn man. It doesn't look like there's many acres, though. I guess I'll just wonder around a little. So, I started walking down towards the lake. I was standing there for a min. just looking out at the scenery, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A spun around since the first thought that came to my mind was last night when someone had grabbed me. It was only Ann, though.

"Hey, Suze, what are you doing out here by yourself? It's almost lunch time. Are you ready to head to the cafeteria?"

"You know what? I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll just walk around a little and then I'll meet you and Leah up in the cabin. Okay?" I hope she's okay with this. I really need to find Dave. He might be the only one with answers.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later!" After she was gone, I turned back around to look at the lake. It was so quiet and still here. A little too quiet and still. Shaking myself from those weird thoughts, I decided that Dave obviously wasn't here. As I made my way back up the trail, I couldn't help but notice a figure dodge behind a tree very quickly. Maybe it was a bird or something like that. Why would someone be spying on me in the woods? Nothing is making since. I quickened my speed a little until I was back on the front lawn. There I saw a man planting some flowers. Wow, they actually have flowers! Anyway, he was a middle aged man with a long, gray beard. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower in a week. Maybe this is Dave. I couldn't imagine Father D being friends with some one like this, though. They look like day and night. I walked up behind him thinking of how I could start this conversation.

"Hello, are you Dave?" He looked over his shoulder startled. Maybe I should have cleared my throat before speaking so he would've known I was there. Oh well. He just stared at me for a second before answering.

"Yes, who wants to know?" He had a very deep, raspy voice. It was almost creepy.

"Well, my name's Suze. I was wondering if you know a Father Dominic? He told me he knew you."

"Yes, me and him are good friends. We went to school together. Why are you asking all this?" He looked at me suspiciously, like I knew something that he didn't.

"Well, he told me that you've seen a ghost around here and that you believe that this camp is haunted. I was just wondering if this was true?" He seemed to stare off into space. Finally he said something.

"I've seen things that I can't explain. Heard things that aren't normal. This camp isn't what the pamphlet says it is. Oh, it used to be until the incident happened."

"What incident?" Even though I was pretty sure what it was.

"In the early 90's a young girl came here to stay for a week. She was very shy and kept to herself. I know all this because she often came and talked to me about her problems. She told me that a series of things had been happening to her. She told Lisa about them but she never did anything about it. I guess she thought Lynn, the young girl, was just exaggerating. Then Lynn went missing, though. Lisa was beside herself with worry. I think all she cared about was how this would affect the good name of Camp Oaks. Anyway, they finally found Lynn's body. It appeared that she had been strangled. No one knows why, though. Now, every night, I can here her scream as if someone is dragging her or hurting her. I've also seen her ghost in the woods just standing there." He stopped talking for a min. and just looked at me. Then, it seemed as though his eyes became very dark with anger.

"Promise me you won't tell any of this! Lisa would only question me as to why I told you all this. It really isn't any of your business in the first place! Promise me!" This was freaky. Once minute he's going down memory lane and the next he's raging with anger.

"I promise." He seemed to relax a little, but still seemed a little angry. I decided I had probably gotten enough info out of him today. I would make sure to come back tomorrow and ask him some more questions, though.

"Well, thanks for the info. Sorry if I made you upset. Bye!" As I was walking a way, I could've sworn I heard him say, "I didn't mean to tell her all that, Lynn. Please forgive me!" Maybe it was just my imagination, though.

That night as I lay in bed I thought about all the things Dave had said. It sounded like it could be true. The only strange thing was when I was leaving. It's as if he was talking to Lynn. I fell a sleep thinking about that and wondering what all this meant.

When I woke up, Leah and Ann were still a sleep. I decided to go to the vending machine to get breakfast, since it's a lot better than the cafeteria food. After I got dressed and headed out the door, I saw a little note stuck to the porch railing. Here's what it said: **I've been watching you and I don't like what you're doing. If you want to continue to live, forget all you've learned. Drop the investigation. You've been WARNED! **

(Author's Note: Okay, so what do you think? In the next chapter I'm going to add Lisa more. Her and Dave might have a huge argument. Keep Reviewing!)


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

The Truth Is Revealed

I just stared down at the threat note. Who could have wrote this and why? So, someone has been spying on me. Maybe that object in the woods wasn't really a bird after all. This was starting to get on my nerves. It's bad enough my parents made me come here, but to have someone threatening me? This is such a terrible vacation. Well, I only have 5 more days and I need to find out what's going on. Lisa, Ann, and Leah were no help. Dave is the only person that really has answers, but he gets mad so easily. It's weird, too, how he seemed like he was talking to Lynn yesterday. I don't see how that could be since I didn't see a ghost. Well, I guess I'll continue down to the vending machine. I have to eat something.

When I came back to the cabin, Ann and Leah were awake and dressed.

"Hey, Suze. Where'd you go? We were afraid something happened to you." Leah really needs to relax.

"I went to get a snack from the vending machine. I can't stand the cafeteria food. So, what is our first activity today?" Like I really care.

"Well, we have to go to the lake or something. Lisa called a meeting and she wants it held at the lake," said Ann. Why would we have a meeting at the lake? That makes no sense. Of course, Lisa makes no sense.

"Okay, lets go," I said.

After all of us got to the lake, Lisa started her little speech. She looked kind of mad. I wonder what this is all about.

"You guys are probably wondering why I brought you here. There has been a little vandalism in my office. It wasn't there yesterday, so someone obviously did it last night. I would like for whoever did this to come see me at lunch. Your punishment won't be as severe if you tell me today. That is all." With that she starting walking up the path to go to the front yard. So, someone left me a note and vandalized her office last night. Maybe it's the same person. I really need to find Dave. As everyone was talking about what happened and who could have done it, I snuck away. As I made my way up the path and into the front yard, I could here shouts coming from inside Lisa's office. It sounded like her and a man. Dave. I looked in her window, which was open, and saw her sitting at her desk. He was standing in front of it. Both were looking at each other like they were about to pounce on one another. I listened to here what they were saying.

"So, you think it's your precious Lynn who did this. That's absurd. She's dead and is never coming back. Face the facts." I could here the hate in her voice. Dave just stood there with a very angry expression on his face.

"Yes, I know she's gone, but I still see her and hear her. I'm not crazy for it, either. She's haunting this camp. You're too blind to see it. You can't just erase all these things that have been happening since she died. Everyone's life is in danger. She's mad at you and this camp. You didn't care that she died, and she knows that. Now, everyone that gets in her path for revenge will be another object for her to hurt. You should have told Susannah that. Lynn told me that Suze has been asking you questions. Suze even asked me some and Lynn got very upset. Pay attention to all this, Lisa!" With that he slammed the door shut behind him and exited the building. I ran around to the back so he wouldn't see that I was standing there and listening. So, Lynn's ghost is the one who has been trying to hurt me. That's so weird. You'd think she would want someone to help her. Unless she just loves haunting a camp or something. It looks like Lisa was her main target and since I'm trying to put all this to a stop, she's chosen me, too. I can't let her hurt Lisa or anyone else, though. Even though Lisa doesn't have too much compassion, its' not right for her to get hurt. I think it's time I met Lynn. Maybe Dave knows how I could get her to come to me. This is so funny. In the past I had no problem getting ghosts to come to me, but now I do. Anyway, I followed Dave down to the woods. This time I'll call his name out so I won't scare him.

"Dave! Wait a minute. I need to ask you something." He turned around probably knowing what the subject was I would talk about.

"What? Make it quick, though."

"Well, I was wondering. How do you see Lynn? Does she just appear at a certain time or place? Or do you call her?" He looked shocked that I had actually asked him this. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip and stared coldly in my eyes.

"Don't ever, EVER try to meet her! Remember, this is none of your business. Stay out of it! Do you here me?!" His grip was really starting to hurt now.

"Sure, as long as you let me go." He dropped my arm and ran into the woods. Well, that went well. I guess I'll just have to meet her myself. Maybe it won't be too hard.

That night, I went out on the porch. I couldn't sleep again. For one thing it was the snoring that kept me awake. I thought a little night air might make me sleepy. I was looking out towards the woods, when all of a sudden I thought I saw a white object. It looked like it was glowing. Maybe I'm just seeing things, though, since I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Still, though, I couldn't just ignore it. What if it was Lynn? So, I made my way down into the woods. As I got closer, the object got farther away, though. It's like it was leading me deeper into the woods. Just when I thought I had reached it, it disappeared. I looked everywhere but it was gone. Deciding that maybe it was all my imagination, I was about to turn around and head back. I stopped, though, when I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet. I've been waiting, Susannah."

(Author's Note: So, how was it? In the next chapter she'll talk to Lynn and things could happen that aren't good. Also, Jesse might show up. Keep reviewing!)


	10. Lynn

Lynn

I turned around to see a young girl standing in front of me. She was definitely a ghost. She was dressed in a white night gown. The color of the gown almost matched the color of her face. She had long, red hair and piercing green eyes. She just stared at me with a small smile on her face.

"I've been watching you. I don't like what you're doing. You're getting in my way of revenge towards Lisa and this stupid camp! So, I have to remove you because you're blocking all my plans. I tried to be nice and warn you, but did you listen? No. That was your own fault. You really should have because now I look at you just as I look at Lisa. As another person to take revenge out on. To permanently remove forever." I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Sure, I've encountered some ghosts that were pretty tough, but none of them wanted to actually kill me just because I was trying to help.

"I didn't know you hated her until I heard Dave and her talking. I didn't know what was going on around here. Why don't I help you move on. That way, you'll never have to see Lisa or Camp Oaks ever again." I was hoping she would go for this.

"I don't care about any of that! She never did care that I was killed! All she cared about was her beautiful camp! Dave was the only one here who ever talked to me and cared about me. I'm so real to him even now. I haunt his dreams, his reality, and his mind. He's on my side, I know. I will triumph over this camp after all these years. Sure, I've tried in the past but nothing has ever worked. Since I've been stuck here, I've also gotten wiser with my plans. I'm sorry you had to get in the way." She lunged at me before I could move. She sure is fast for such a small girl. She wrapped her hands around my throat, trying to strangle me. I kicked her in the stomach and she loosened her grip just enough for me to roll out from under her. I got to my feet and kicked her in the side, hoping this would hurt her enough to give me some time to think of what to do. It's like it didn't hurt her, though. She was back on her feet in seconds.

"Did you really think you could win? I'm much more stronger now than I was years ago. Having a broken heart makes you stronger both mentally and physically. Now, why don't I just kill you now and get it over with. I promise I won't make it too painful." She had picked up a large rock as she was saying this and aimed for my head. Before she could throw it, though, another ghost appeared beside me. It was Jesse!

"I don't think you want to do that, miss." She was so surprised that she just stood there as he caught her hand and took the rock from it. She still just stood there, staring at Jesse. I would have thought she'd have tried to strangle him, too.

"Now, will either one of you tell me what is going on here?" I would like to know two things. One, how did Jesse just suddenly appear at the right moment and two, why is Lynn just standing there with her mouth open? I was about to answer Jesse's question, but Lynn spoke up first.

"Oh, I was just talking to Susannah. We've become really good friends since she arrived here. Isn't that right Susannah?"

"Of course that's not right! You tried to kill me just now!" Was this girl completely out of her mind? What did she think it looked like holding a rock and aiming for someone's head? Like we're just chatting about shopping or something? Jesse looked at her with a cold stare.

"Then why were you aiming a rock at her head?" She looked like she was trying to think of an excuse really quickly.

"Well...we were discussing how people play baseball now. I'm from the 90's and I though maybe it had changed." She smiled a little, like that was the best excuse in the world.

"Right. I think you should leave now. I need to talk to Susannah privately." She looked at Jesse with this dreamy look in her eyes. Could she have a crush on him? That would make things so much better around here. She wants to kill me and now steal Jesse from me. She disappeared after that, but not without giving me a cold stare. I turned to Jesse.

"How did you get here?"

"You called me Susannah. It's a good thing I came, too. It looks like a certain ghost has it in for you. Maybe you should call Father Dominic and tell him about this situation." His answer is always Father Dominic! It's like I can't do anything on my own.

"I don't need to call Father D. I have everything under control."

"Sure you do, Susannah. You and the ghost were just discussing baseball, huh?"

"Don't you see? She made that excuse up because she likes you and didn't want you to get the wrong idea about her." This made Jesse laugh.

"Susannah, I think the reason she said that was because she doesn't want to look suspicious to anyone. She probably wants to wait until the right time to get you a lone and then she'll try and kill you again. I think I should stay here until everything calms down." Great! He's just setting an even bigger trap. As much as I would love for Jesse to stay, I knew this would make things much worse.

"Jesse, that'll just encourage her to get me out of the way. She'll want you all for herself then. I really think you should leave and let me handle this."

"Susannah, look where that got you. I'm staying and that's final. Now, let's go back to the building your staying in. Is it this way?" He started up the path leading to the cabin.

"Yes, that's it," I replied weakly. I followed after him, knowing I couldn't persuade him to leave. "And I didn't call you!" I yelled.

(Author's Note: Okay, I didn't think it was that good but hopefully you guys will. The next chapter will have much more fighting, though! And Lynn is in love with Jesse if anyone was wondering. I'll reveal the reason why in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!)


	11. Secret Desires

Secret Desires

When we got back to the cabin, Jesse looked around. He looked a little shocked. Of course, I was too when I first arrived here.

"_This_ is the place you're staying? It's terrible! There must be many mice." Boy, was he right. We had found 2 more yesterday afternoon. Leah and Ann had almost fainted. That's when I suddenly remembered. Leah and Ann. How am I going to talk to Jesse when they were here? They'd think I'd have lost it if I suddenly started to talking to myself. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful. Well, I might as well get some sleep. Even though I hadn't wanted Jesse to stay, I'm glad he did. I felt much safer with him here. Maybe I'll actually sleep well tonight.

"Jesse, I think I should get some sleep now. I guess you can have the extra bed. I don't have any books for you to read, so I guess you can just count the dust bunnies or something." He went over and sat on the bed.

"That's all right, Susannah. I'll think of something. Now, you should go to sleep and get your rest." Isn't he so sweet, the way he worries about me? I wanted to hug him right now but I knew I couldn't.

"Okay. Have fun." I was about to lay back on the bed, when I suddenly thought of more I wanted to say to him. "Um, Jesse?" He looked up expectantly. "I just wanted to thank you for staying. Even though I didn't want you to, I feel safer knowing you're here." He smiled at hearing that. He walked over to me and just stood there looking down at me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. All I knew was that I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. He slowly leaned down and kissed me on top of the head.

"You're welcome, Susannah. Goodnight." Then he walked back over to the bed and sat down. Wow! Now I know that I'll be able to sleep tonight. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight," I whispered, since sleep had finally taken over.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over to find that the extra bed was empty. Where could he be? I knew he wouldn't just leave, so he had to be here somewhere. Ann and Leah were still sleeping. They sure do sleep a lot! I crept out of the room hoping they wouldn't here my bed squeaking. I opened the front door and couldn't believe what I saw. Jesse and Lynn were standing in the yard talking. This was weird. I have to know what they're talking about. I walked out the door very quietly hoping they wouldn't notice me. I crept behind a bush, which really needed cutting.

"So, Jesse, what time period are you from? I love your outfit!" Oh, did she sound desperate! Jesse's calm voice answered her.

"I'm from the 1850's. You said you were from the early 90's. How did you like that time period?" It's like they were having a normal conversation! I hope he's not having second thoughts about her.

"Oh, it was okay. I didn't really like my life that much, though. No one really cared that much. I didn't have friends and I never really knew my parents. They left me when I was only 7 years old." Her voice sounded really sad now. At first I thought she might be making it all up, but then I remembered that Dave said she had had a hard life. Maybe that's another reason why she is so full of hate. She never had anyone to really love her. She can't have Jesse, though.

"That's really sad, Lynn. No one should have to grow up with no one to love them. I don't think taking revenge out on Lisa and Susannah is going to help, though."

"Who said anything about hurting Susannah? After all, we're such good friends. I would never hurt her. Where'd you get such a silly idea?" She tried to use an innocent voice, but it sounded really fake to me. I doubt Jesse will buy it.

"Well, let's just say a little bird told me. I don't think you really want to hurt anyone, though. Deep down there's a good person, but you just won't let her come out. Why don't you try that?"

"I guess I could. It's just that..." She was about to say more, but Leah's voice rang out.

"Susannah, why are you behind that bush?" Great! Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut? I stepped back from behind the bush and turned around to Leah.

"I...um..lost...my ring! Yeah, I thought it might have fallen into the bushes. I couldn't find it, though." Great excuse, I know. I think she believed it, though.

"Oh, okay. Well, we're about to go to the cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"You, know, I think I'll just stay here. I'm not really that hungry."

"Well, okay. I guess we'll see you later! Come on Ann!" Ann came out and said hello to me, then followed Leah down the trail to the cafeteria. I turned to face Jesse and Lynn. Lynn was giving me a really cold stare.

"Jesse, can I talk to Lynn a minute please?" She probably wouldn't like this, but who cares? I know I don't. Jesse looked unsure but finally gave in. I led Lynn over to the porch.

"You know I agree with Jesse. There is a kind person deep inside you but you won't let her out. I know you hate me but maybe we could be friends. I could be your first friend." I thought she might go for it but it wasn't my lucky day.

"That's funny. You would only be my friend because of pity. That's not a real friendship. Besides, I did have some friends. I just stretched the truth a little. I've never had a boyfriend, though, and Jesse seems perfect. He's dead anyway, so I think it makes more since for him to be with me. I think you and him will see it my way soon. Well, I better go see what Lisa's doing. Wouldn't want her to have a good morning now would we?" With that she just disappeared.

(Author's Note: Well, there's that chapter. I might not be able to update for a little while because I have a lot of tests this week. Sorry, but that's how it goes with school. Please Review!)


	12. A Little Help

A Little Help

I walked over to Jesse. I'm glad he didn't fall for any of that. I guess I shouldn't worry, but I do. He smiled down at me.

"So, Susannah, you were eaves dropping on me and Lynn? Why would you do that?" Great. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Jesse has to put me on the spot. I could feel my face growing red and tried to hide my blush by looking at the ground.

"Well, I really did lose my ring. It was just a coincidence that I was looking for it when you and Lynn were talking. Besides, I didn't really hear anything you said anyway." I hated to lie to him but I just couldn't tell him that I was jealous. That's way too embarrassing considering the fact that he doesn't feel the same way about me. At least, I don't think he does.

"Then how did you know I told her she was actually a good person inside?" He had me there. I just shrugged and turned to go up the porch steps. Jesse followed me inside.

"I just don't know what to do Jesse. She's like this because no one ever cared about her. I just wish she would trust someone. That would probably help everything. Also, what if she really hurts Lisa soon? I don't really like Lisa myself, but she shouldn't get hurt. Lynn thinks so, though." Jesse put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around to look at him.

"Susannah, calm down. Everything will work out. We'll think of something. We'll also make sure that Lisa doesn't get hurt. She hasn't for all these years." I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I just really wish that mom and Andy could drive up here and get me. I needed to get away from all this. I knew I couldn't, though. I was probably the only one that could help Lynn. I really needed to just stop and think about what to do. I only have 4 days left and so far, this mess has only gotten bigger. I really needed to talk to someone. Even though Dave creeps me out, I think he's the only one around here that really understands Lynn.

"Jesse, I think we should go talk to Dave. He's the lawn man. Him and Lynn were good friends. Maybe he can actually help me this time and not just get angry at me." We headed out the door, walking towards the woods. I thought Dave might be here somewhere. We found him at a tree just sitting there. At first I thought he was a sleep but as we got nearer he opened his eyes. He didn't look surprised anymore to see me, so I guess he was getting use to me.

"What do you want?" He sounded tired and annoyed. Maybe Lynn was bothering him more lately, too.

"I need help. I need to know how to handle Lynn. I need to know how to help her. I also need to know more about her." I hope he doesn't get mad this time or run away. Instead, he just stood up and took a deep breath.

"You might as well know the truth now that you've met Lynn. It was 1992 and this camp had just opened. Lisa thought since children that are home schooled don't get to do many fun things, she'd open a camp for them. The camp did pretty good business that year. Lynn was 7 years old. She was a sweet little thing. She was very shy, though, and didn't have the best looking clothes. She got picked on a lot and didn't quite fit in. I met her one day at the lake. I started talking and she just seemed to open up to me. She told me about her life and how she didn't have any parents. Sure, she had some but they weren't her real ones. These parents didn't take care of her good because they were too poor. She didn't have many friends since she was home schooled. Anyway, she kept meeting me there at that same spot all week until Friday. She was late for our usual meeting. I thought maybe something just came up. Little did I know that she was being kidnaped and killed. She had told me Wed. that she had been seeing shadows outside her window. She would tell her roommates but they just thought she was crazy. Lisa wouldn't believe her because she thought she was dreaming or imagining it. I believed her but I didn't know what to do. On Thurs. she said it felt like someone was following her. I got really concerned but I just pushed it a side. I should have done something, though. I still blame myself till this day about what happened. Lynn tells me not to, but I can't help it. So, she's been haunting this camp and trying to get revenge for13 years. She just won't forgive Lisa. That's why I didn't want to tell you anything. I thought if you knew everything, then she might go after you. I guess she did that on her own, though." That was a really deep story. She did have a hard life. I wonder how I would react if that had happened to me? Dave wasn't done yet, though.

"I don't exactly know how you can handle her, though. She already wants to hurt you, so I don't think anything you do or say is going to help. I might just have an idea, though."

Little did we know that Lynn was listening.

(Author's Note: I got around to adding a new chapter. I have a cold and didn't go to school, so it gave me time to update. Anyway, I hope you like it. I know, it's another cliff hanger! I'm evil. lol! Don't forget to review!)


	13. The Trap Is Set

The Trap Is Set

Dave told us that he had a plan. It might not work, but it's worth a try. He said that Jesse should act super sweet to Lynn. Since she already hates me, I just get to act my normal self. The goal is to make her think Jesse likes her, so she'll get all sappy with love and will forget that she wants to hurt me and Lisa. Then, I try to become her friend and we'll see how it goes from there. I for one think that this plan is very stupid, but it's the only plan we have and I'm very desperate.

(Lynn's POV)- So, they're going to trick me. They honestly think that I'm that stupid. Even though I'm in a young girl's body, my mind has progressed over the years. I'll turn their little game around onto themselves. I'll play a long, but then I'll surprise them all.

(Suze's POV, again)- After our conversation with Dave, me and Jesse went back up to the cabin. We found Ann and Leah in the bedroom talking to each other about something. At first I just thought that they were talking about boys or clothes, but when I heard the word "ghost" I suddenly paid more attention.

"I wonder if there really is a ghost, though, Ann. Lisa seems very upset. She loved that dog very much and how could something like that just accidently happen?" Leah's face was very pale and her eyes were wide open.

"I don't know, Leah. I've never believed in ghosts but after hearing all that, how can you deny it? She thinks it's one of us but I don't see why anyone would want to do something like that. It's just evil." Ann shuddered after she said this and gripped her hands together tightly.

Me and Jesse just looked at each other. We knew they were talking about Lynn. I had to find out what she did that was so awful.

"Hey guys!" They jumped when they heard my voice. I guess they didn't hear me walk in. "Sorry I scared you. I couldn't help but hear what you were saying about Lisa and a dog. What happened?"

"Well...Ann do you want to tell her? I don't think I can." Leah laid back on her bed with her hand over her eyes.

"Okay, I will. After me and Leah went into the cafeteria, Lisa came in saying she needed to tell us something. We all could tell she had been crying , so we just thought that some one had vandalized her office again or something. She said that this morning she had found her dog lying on the floor very still. She couldn't see it's head, so she just thought it was in a deep sleep. She went up to it and saw that it's neck had been slit. She loved that dog soooo much, though. She had had it for 9 years. So, now she thinks it's one of us doing another practical joke. No one can leave their cabins and if she sees us out in the yard, she'll call our parents and we can never come back." Ann started to cry after that, so she excused herself to the bathroom. Lynn doesn't know when to stop at all. I guess she thinks if she can't hurt Lisa, why not hurt something dear to her. It's almost as bad anyway. I turned to Jesse. He was staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Susannah, do you think we should carry out with this plan? Lynn is getting more and more dangerous each day. I don't think we should do this. I honestly think that we should call Father Dominic. He should know about all of this, Susannah." I knew he was right but I wanted to do this myself. I didn't want to admit to any one, even myself, that I was scared. It's way too embarrassing. I guess I just wanted to prove to myself and everyone else that I can handle my own situations without help from anyone.

"Jesse, I know you're concerned but I really think that I can handle this. I know sometimes I get into sticky situations and you have to rescue me, but I want to prove to everyone that I can do this. I'm sorry, but I won't call Father D. Not this time anyway." I looked at him and stood my ground. He gave me a long look but finally shrugged his shoulders. He walked towards me and put his arms around me.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, querida." We stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. I knew I could stay like this for the rest of my life, but fate obviously had other plans. I heard Ann's footsteps coming up the hall from the bathroom. Jesse heard them, too, so we broke apart. Ann entered without knowing that I was just hugging a ghost. She walked over to her bed and took out a Seventeen magazine. Knowing that she was occupied for a while, I motioned Jesse over to the hallway.

"I want to go find Lynn. I need you to come with me, though. We can't go out the front door because Leah or Ann might see me leave. Lisa might see me, too. There's a window in the other bedroom that's fairly clean. It looks newer than the others, so I think it will open easier. I'm going to sneak out the window and you will meet me outside, okay?" Jesse nodded and then disappeared. I went into the other bedroom and walked over to the window. It was a little hard to open but I eventually got it. I went through the window and met Jesse on the other side. We walked a long the woods and stopped at the spot that we had previously talked to Dave. Since Jesse is always saying I call him in my mind (even though I don't), I thought I might as well try it with Lynn. I thought about her and called to her. I opened my eyes and there she was in front of me and Jesse. She looked at me with cold, angry eyes but that changed quickly when she looked at Jesse. She was a goner. I mean, she practically drooled when she saw him! He smiled at her and she looked even more dopier. I guess this was as good a time as ever. Maybe Jesse will charm her enough that she'll forget about hurting anyone.

"Well, I better go back to my cabin. I really should start on my craft project. So, Jesse, are you coming?" After I said this he turned around and winked at me.

"No, I think I'll stay here and talk with Lynn for a while. I'll meet you up there shortly, though." He turned back around and continued his conversation. Even though this was all just pretend, I hated Jesse spending so much time with someone else. I had my fists clenched the whole way back to the cabin.

(Author's Note- I know it took me a little while to update but I've been busy. If I don't update until Monday or Tuesday, then it'll be because the power went out. It's snowing and sleeting right now, but I don't know if it'll get bad or not. Just a warning. Anyway, I think there's going to be 2 or 3 more chapters. Please Review!)


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor

After I arrived at the cabin, I remembered that I had come through the window. After I crawled back through, I went into the bed room. Ann and Leah were gone. I wonder where they could be since no one was supposed to leave? Maybe Lisa had another camp meeting. If that was the case, then I'm glad I missed it. I went over and sat on my bed. I tried to occupy my mind by reading Ann's magazine. I didn't even get to page two without starring off into space, wondering what Jesse and Lynn were doing. I know I shouldn't worry about Jesse, but I didn't trust Lynn. What if she tried to make a move on him and he would just play along, but actually start to like it! I would seriously die! I wish I could go back to spy on them but I know that we need to put Lynn to a stop. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be? I went over and opened the door. I was so surprised to see Father Dominic standing there.

"Father D, what are you doing here?" He just walked in like nothing had happened. He looked around at the cabin and made a very ugly face before he answered me.

"Well, Susannah, Dave called me. He said that things have gotten dangerous around here and I decided that I would come and help. Where's Lynn right now?" How could he do this? I don't need anyone's help! Does the whole world not see that?

"Father D, that's very nice of you, but I have everything under control. Lynn is with Jesse right now. It's this plan that Dave came up with. Lynn has this major crush on Jesse, so if we get her all dotty about him, then maybe she'll forget about hurting everybody. I know it sounds stupid but it's all we have and we're desperate. I only have three more days here and I have to help Lisa." He just looked at me like I was crazy. I should have known this would be his reaction. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. This was weird.

"Susannah, I know you're desperate but that plan is only going to make things worse. Can't you see? When Lynn finds out that Jesse doesn't really like her, then she'll be even more hurt than she is now."

"How did you know that she was..."

"Dave told me all about her childhood on the phone when he called me. I think that you should just talk to her. I know that you, Jesse, and Dave think that she won't listen, but I think that it's worth a try. I'll have myself, Dave, and Jesse watching just in case she does try to hurt you. What do you think?" Even though I really don't want to get help from Father D, this plan does make more sense than the previous one.

"Sure, I guess we can try it." He looked surprised after I said that. I guessed he thought I would refuse it.

"Well, that's great, Susannah. Let's go get Jesse." I stopped him before he could go out the door. There was still something that I needed to know.

"Father D, how did you get here without Lisa seeing you. She punished all of us campers and we can't leave our cabins. My room mates are gone, though, so I don't know what's going on."

"Well, I saw a middle aged woman and a bunch of kids down at the lake. It looked like they were having a meeting. I just found which cabin was yours and decided not to tell anyone." I thought it was probably a meeting. I guess it's safe to use the front door, then. When we got to Jesse, we found that he was alone.

"Where did Lynn go?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Well, she went to find Lisa. She heard she was having a meeting and decided to spook everyone. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. I guess this plan isn't going to work after all." He just then realized that Father D was beside me.

"Hello Jesse. I decided to pay a visit and help out with this situation."

"He has an idea. I'm going to try and talk with Lynn and make her see that someone might actually care about her. You, Father D, and Dave will be watching in case she tries anything. I know it sounds dangerous but it's all we have Jesse, since this plan didn't work." I could tell he didn't like it, but he agreed anyway.

"Well, we might as well go see what Lynn has up her sleeve." So, we made our way down the path to the lake just in time to here screams.

(Author's Note: I know, it's not too long but it's all I could come up with for now. I'm thinking that there's only going to be 2 more chapters, so I'm almost done. The ending will be good, though, so don't worry. Please Review!)


	15. Trustworthy

Trustworthy

We ran down the path to the lake as fast as we could. When we got there, we could see why everyone was screaming. Lynn had picked up a dead squirrel and was holding it up to make it look like it was floating. It looked sickening. It's head was all flat and it's fur was matted with blood. Everyone went running to their cabins. Everyone that is except Lisa and Dave. They just stood there watching the squirrel. I guess it didn't scare them because they knew it was Lynn. I walked up to Dave and Lisa. Father D and Jesse were behind me. Dave recognized his friend at once and went over to shake Father D's hand. Lisa looked a little confused.

"That's Father Dominic. Dave's friend." A look of understanding crossed her face then. I then noticed that Lynn had disappeared. I guess she realized that she couldn't get to Lisa right now. Father D was explaining the new plan to Dave. Dave looked like he agreed with it. I couldn't really explain it to Lisa because then I would have to give away my "gift". I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Later that day I took a walk in the woods. I knew that it was kind of risky but I just needed to get away from everyone. Jesse was with Father D and Dave, so I wouldn't have to worry about him. I saw a log lying on the ground and decided to sit down for a little bit. I sat there for about fifteen minutes just looking around, when suddenly I heard a twig snap. I turned around to see Lynn behind me. She stopped when she noticed that I saw her. I guess I spoiled her plan.

"Lynn, what are you doing?" Even though I was pretty sure that she was trying to kill me. It was something to say, though. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did it look like I was doing? Bringing you a present? I thought I could sneak up on you while you weren't looking. Maybe strangle you or something." Well, that's a great thing to hear right before you try to make friends with that person. I just have to remember that it's for everyone's safety.

"Lynn, I really don't understand why you want to hurt me so much. I never tried to do anything to hurt you. I didn't even know that you really existed until you appeared to me that night. Even though no one has ever really cared about you, that doesn't mean that I won't. I really would like to be your friend." She looked a little shocked at first. I think I even saw a tear in her eye. That quickly changed, though. She had a cold look come into her eyes then and she stepped in front of me.

"Why should I trust you? What makes you so special from everyone else? No one has ever shown any compassion to me except Dave, but he betrayed me by telling you everything."

"Dave didn't betray you! He was just trying to protect me from you. If you never let someone into your life, then you will never have a friend. I know you had a hard life, but that doesn't mean that you should try and ruin other people's lives. I was really serious about being your friend but you obviously don't care. I don't really care anymore how things go around here! I get to leave soon and I can leave all of this behind me." I got up and started walking back up the path to the cabins. I was almost out of the woods when I heard Lynn's soft voice call out.

"I didn't mean to make everyone hate me. I just wanted them to know how it feels. I did have a couple of friends. They were mean to me, though, so I guess I never knew what a real friend was like. One that wouldn't push you or trip you. One that would actually listen to you and always be there for you. I guess I just thought that that person never existed." I turned around to look at her and found that she actually was crying now. I guess she does have a soft side after all. She just needed someone to listen to her. I went back and stood in front of her.

"Well, I know how it is to be a true friend and I wouldn't let you down. Anyway, who cares about Lisa? She just acts like she sucks lemons because that's the way she is. I told her that I was in trouble that one time and she didn't do anything about it, either. Some people are just like that." She actually smiled a little. I thought I could fall over right there. I guess it's a good thing Father D came after all. His plan really did work! I put my arm around her shoulders. I felt her stiffen a little but then relax.

"What do you say we go and have a little girl fun. We could paint each others toenails and stay up late. What do you say?" She hesitated a little but then nodded. It wasn't much of a nod but it _was_ a nod. Finally, in all these years, Lynn had finally learned to trust some one.

(Author's Note: Okay, only one more chapter. It's going to be pretty long, though. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!)


	16. The Happy Ending

The Happy Ending

Me and Lynn stayed up most of the night just talking and having fun. She really isn't that bad once you get to know her. I think she's okay now. She hasn't talked about Lisa or getting revenge. Father D wants me to help her move on but I think I've already done that. I helped her get past her emotional problems. I think that she belongs here, actually. I know that sounds weird but I have this feeling that she should stay here. At least, just for a little bit longer. Jesse thinks that she's just tricking me but I don't think so. Also, Lisa had to come up with an excuse about the flying squirrel. She said that one of the helpers was playing a practical joke on us. Everyone believed it, too. She's just glad that Lynn has stopped torturing her. I can't believe that I have only one more day here. Ann and Leah said they would miss me. We promised that we'd e-mail each other and stay in touch. They're coming here next year, too. Who knows, I might too. I know that sounds weird. I mean, I didn't even want to come here. I guess a person just gets used to it. We're about to go have our crafts. I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. Scary.

After we had crafts, we then had supper. It's starting to taste kind of like food now. I know what you're thinking. Some one take my temperature, right? So, after we ate, we all headed back to the cabin. Me, Leah, and Ann started to pack when we got back. Jesse and Lynn were in the corner talking. I think Lynn still likes him but she finally realized that she doesn't have a chance. Jesse has always kind of liked her as a friend, which is good. It didn't take me too long to pack, since I didn't pack that much. Soon it was time to go to bed. This would be my last night sleeping here. The beds are the only thing that I wouldn't miss. I looked over to see Jesse on the extra bed. Lynn had went to talk to Dave a little. Jesse saw me looking at him and smiled. I smiled back and laid my head down. Tomorrow mom and Andy would come to get me...

I slept so good last night. I guess knowing that the ghost isn't dangerous anymore really helps a person sleep. Ann and Leah were already a wake. They looked a little sad.

"We're going to miss you, Suze!" Leah actually starting crying! It's good to know that I'll be missed, though. Ann rubbed Leah's back but I could tell she was holding back tears, too.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll keep in touch. I'm starting to think that I might actually come back next year. You guys will be here, right?" This made them smile. Leah jumped up off the bed and crushed me in a huge hug.

"I can't wait until next year then! We'll have so much fun! I heard that Lisa was going to improve some things around here." That would be good. She could start off by removing the mice from the cabins.

"Well, I guess we should head down to the front yard. I heard that that's where we're supposed to be picked up." We all walked out of the cabin and started up the hill. Jesse and Lynn were already up there. Dave was talking to Father D. I think they were going to miss each other. Father D has to go back today, too, since he can't be away from school too long. When we reached the front yard, we could see that everyone was already there. Lynn was talking with Jesse, Father D, and Dave. Lisa was talking to some of the campers. Her smile actually reached her eyes today. Things probably would be better around here next year. Leah was the first to be picked up between me and Ann. She hugged us both again and started crying.

"I'm going to miss you guys! I'll e-mail you tonight, though. Bye!" Her mom had to about drag her into the car. We watched as they drove away. Ann's parents were the next to come. She turned to me and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Suze! I'll e-mail you tonight, too." She was more calm than Leah was but I think many people are anyway. I waved at her until I couldn't see the car anymore. I went over to Father D, Jesse, Dave, and Lynn. Father D turned to me and smiled.

"Well, Susannah, are you happy that you're leaving?"

"Not really. I've actually come to like this place a little. I might even come back next year." Lynn's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that would be great, Suze! We'll have so much fun!" I was so glad that she was happy now. Dave looked a lot happier, too. He stuck his hand out in front of me. I took it and he shook my hand.

"You may have got on my nerves at first, but you're alright. We'll be happy to have you come back next year." I smile and nodded. Jesse came up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. What is he doing?

"I'll see you at home, Susannah. I don't think I should ride home in your car. It's probably too risky." He gave my shoulders a squeeze and then disappeared. That was all? I thought he was going to tell me something romantic! Talk about getting your hopes up too high. I then heard a horn honk and turned around to see my parents. I picked up my bag and carried it to the car. I waved to Lynn and then climbed in. Mom turned around in the seat and smiled at me.

"We're so glad you're coming home, Suze! It was too quiet at home without you. Did you have fun? Did you make any new friends? Did you meet a boy?" I guess you can tell that she missed me.

"Yes, yes, and no, Mom." I buckled my seat belt and relaxed back in the seat. I looked out the window to see Lynn staring at me. She smiled and waved. I waved back. Mom saw this and smiled.

"Are you waving at your new friend?"

"Yeah, I am." Then we pulled away and started down the road.

FIN

(Author's Note: Yay, I'm done! So, what do you think? Did you like the ending? I think it's petty good. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to update until Thurs. or Friday, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I know, I'm so nice. LOL! Don't forget...Review!)


End file.
